


Scales and tails and breathless kisses

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [14]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Halloween is the perfect time for Helen/Mermaid sexy times, Kate agrees, Light D/s, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Helen and a mermaid and a huuuge window - who could stay away? Not Kate Freelander.





	Scales and tails and breathless kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinari7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/gifts).

> Written for Rinari for the Discord Halloween Smut Exchange. Thanks for organising it!! <3  
This is a little spin on the prompt you gave me - hope you like it!
> 
> Also: I'm 100% sure this takes place on Halloween - at Kate's request. What better time for <strike>monster</strike>abnormal 'encounters', right?^^

Helen sighs, content, as she feels the heat of the water soak into her skin, washing away the cold left behind after her little swim. There’s a faint noise behind her, the click of a door, the clink of a belt, and she smiles, stretches, facing upward into the stream, luxuriating in the heat enveloping her, running down her face, her chest, her thighs...

The lightest of cool breezes whispers through the steam of her hot shower, brushing across the small of her back. Her smile widens against the water, and when she reaches up to brush her hair out of her face, a pair of arms slip around her waist, breasts pressing against her back and a chin against her shoulder.

“_Someone’s_ looking satisfied,” Kate observes against her skin, voice just loud enough to be heard over the patter of the water.

She hums her confirmation, feeling _very_ satisfied indeed, and rests her hands on Kate’s for a moment, soaking in the heat, still somewhat chilled from the tank’s cold water, but rapidly heating up, aided by the shower as well as by Kate’s lips moving across her shoulder blade.

Finally turning in Kate’s arms, she reaches up to brush the water from her face before looking down at a widely grinning Kate. That smirk... She cups Kate’s face with her hands and leans down to kiss the grin off her lips, thoroughly, slowly turning them until Kate’s submerged in the steaming water, sputtering when Helen ends the kiss and she gasps for air reflexively. Now grinning herself, Helen turns them a bit further, away from the direct onslaught.

“I noticed you took us up on our offer,” she comments lightly. “So I take it you know exactly how satisfied I am.” She traces the little rivulets of water along Kate’s jaw, draws lines across her cheek. Drags her thumb across her lower lip, wet and plump and glistening, pushes deeper, into a soft moan. She had caught a quick glimpse of Kate’s form by the window, a delightful knowledge as Sally played with her, danced with her.

“Did you enjoy what you saw?”

Kate sucks on her finger, a cheeky flick of her tongue even as she nods, looking up at Helen.

“I didn’t see much, though” she says, pulling back. “Only your silhouettes in the distance from time to time.”

Hands trail down the length of Helen’s body, as if remembering those silhouettes, almost as soft as the water.

“Except for that one time in the beginning when Sally did the circles with you and stopped right in front of me.”

Helen brushes Kate’s hair back, her forearms coming to rest on Kate’s shoulders, and she feels hands encircling her waist, just as Sally does when she takes her for a quick, endorphin rush inducing swim around the large tank.

“You looked amazing.”

Words brush against her collarbone, followed by lips, the tip of a tongue.

“When she kept you floating there, your hair danced around you like a black cloud, and the way it tangled with the leaves and strands of hers when Sally kissed you...”

Her own fingers tangle in Kate’s hair, pull her head back until she’s looking up at her, eyes dark and intense.

  
“What does it feel like? That seaweed against your skin?”

“Soft,” Helen whispers, “thrilling.” She brushes the back of her nails across Kate’s shoulder blades, just as the leaves would. “She did that for you, stopping right there.”

“I loved it.” Kate shivers, eyes closing as the nails turn sharp, up and down, through the water. “But catching glimpses in the distance was exciting as well. I spent most of the time trying to imagine what you were doing, what she was doing _to_ you.”

Leaning down, Helen nips at the shell of her ear, traces a drop of water down its curve. “Do you want to know?”

She chuckles, Kate’s moan answer enough.

~~~

The sound of Helen’s amusement pelts against her arousal like the myriad of water drops against her skin, enveloping her and caressing her and making her feel hot all over.

She closes her eyes and happily drifts through the memory of seeing Helen there, in the water, in Sally’s arms. They’d played at first, and Sally had raced around the tank at an incredible speed a few times, Helen in her arms, until she’d stopped right in front of Kate. What an amazing sight that had been. Drifting weightlessly, her dark hair floating around her, Helen had looked at her, as if at any moment she’d reach out. And maybe, maybe if Kate reached out as well, recreating the sight she’d seen so often between Helen and Sally, they’d share a telepathic connection as well, so close and yet so far...

But then Sally had taken Helen’s face in her webbed hands and kissed her, and Helen’s eyes had fallen shut and her fingers had tangled in the green strands and leaves of Sally’s hair as her body arched against her scales. Kate had stared, hungrily, trying to take it all in, knowing it could last but seconds.

She’d barely dared to blink, and yet she’d almost missed the sudden, powerful flap of Sally’s tail. The moment gone, the unlikely pair had ascended to the surface, higher and higher, leaving her to catch glimpses, from time to time, of their bodies far above her. Dark silhouettes, dancing against the light glittering through the water, legs and tail and entwined bodies, one completely in her element, one completely at her mercy.

Not seeing, having to imagine what was happening, had been almost as arousing as the sight itself, but Kate wanted more, wants more, wants to hear exactly what it’s like. So she lets Helen turn her around, into the water, closes her eyes and leans back against her, wet skin against wet skin. And Helen wraps her arms around her, trapping her arms, one hand up at her throat and one down at her stomach, and her mouth is right next to Kate’s ear, her voice and the sound of water filling Kate’s whole world.

“Say please,” Helen teases her, soft and mean. She knows how Kate feels about pleading.

But some things are worth pleading for.

“Tell me, everything. Please.”

“Maybe we should set the mood?” Helen asks, still that teasing smile in her voice. “It’s quite cold in the tank, we could turn the wa-”

Turning her head, Kate cuts her off with a kiss, or tries to. She catches the corner of her lips, but it’s enough to make Helen chuckle.

“I can imagine cold,” Kate tells her, and she wants to say more but allows her face to be turned back into the water, lets herself be silenced.

“Good.”

Helen’s voice is soft next to her ear, but her fingers close around Kate’s wrist in a decisive grip and push her hand down her stomach, between her legs.

“Then imagine the adrenaline rush, even before anything has happened. Imagine my friend before you, her joy bubbling against your thoughts as she begins to tease you, swimming circles around you, splashing water at you, making these high clicking noises that sound like deep water laughter.”

Their hands, _her_ hand, runs up and down her thighs, teasing, demanding, until she spreads her legs and rests her weight against Helen.

Helen hums her approval, kissing her neck and pressing Kate’s hand between her legs.

“Tease yourself,” she orders in that low, dark voice that speaks of her arousal, then nips at her shoulder when Kate takes too long to obey. “And don’t stop, or this will be over.”

Kate nods her understanding, still mourning the opportunity to feel Helen’s fingers inside her, yet already losing herself in the sensations of her own touch. And Helen’s hands don’t stay idle, one questing across her stomach, her breasts, her sides, while the other comes up to cup her chin, pulling Kate’s head further back onto Helen’s shoulder, bringing her even closer to her voice.

“Imagine being kissed, cold lips moving against yours,” Helen whispers, her own lips brushing against Kate’s ear, her voice barely audible over the sound of the water. “Imagine being pulled under the water, deeper, knowing you’ll need to breath soon yet not wanting that kiss to end.”

Water flows into her mouth as Kate gasps, forcing her to swallow hard, her throat moving against Helen’s wrist, causing Helen to chuckle. She doesn’t let go, though, leaves it to Kate to calm back down to her little breaths of air under the constant stream of water.

“Imagine feeling your body demanding to breathe, Kate, knowing there’s no air to be had. Only water, and those lips, and a cold, webbed hand exploring your body while your lungs begin to burn. Laughter in your mind when you finally break through the surface again, gasping for air and yearning for more, for her, for the water around you, for her lips on yours.”

Helen’s thumb brushes against her lips, trails the line of her mouth before catching on her lower lip, pulling it down, opening her mouth to the water.

“She allows you to calm your breathing, your racing heart, while she swims in circles around you, touching, teasing, playing with you. She’s fascinated by your reactions, by human arousal, always has been, and you can feel it in your mind.”

Helen’s hand plays with her, caressing, scratching, tweaking her nipples, just as she imagines Sally would. Arousal pools low in Kate’s stomach, and would Sally know? Would she smell it, taste it? Her hands speed up, less teasing, need growing.

“That’s a good girl,” Helen murmurs, kissing her jaw line, pushing her hips against Kate’s in a hint of what might have been.

“A bolt of excitement shoots through you when she pulls you under again, and you manage to catch one last gulp of air before the water closes above you. You wait for her lips, you stare at her, see her laughing at you, feel it, teasing laughter for your need, but when you reach for her she obliges, kisses you, pulls you close.”

Helen’s arm sneaks around Kate’s waist, pulling her harder against her.

“You have to trust her, you know? And you know you can trust her, she’s in your mind. She doesn’t need air the way you do, but she can feel exactly how your lungs burn even as you burn for her in quite a different way.”

Kate moans, taking little gasps of air even as she drifts through the idea of being unable to do so, of being at another’s mercy like that. She’s half tempted to cover her own mouth, to imitate the images Helen so skillfully evokes, when suddenly there _is_ a hand pushing across her lips. Kate’s eyes shoot open wide, instantly submerged in the water relentlessly running across her face, blinding her despite her rapid blinking as Helen covers her mouth.

She moans, or tries to, but now the edge of Helen’s hand cuts of the air to her nose as well, the whole of her hand covering her expertly. She reaches up instinctively, grasps Helen’s wrist, even as her right hand speeds up even further, completely on base need now. She can already feel her body’s instinctive reaction, the struggle to breath, and a wave of heat washes across her, clouds her mind, weakens her body.

“She can feel everything,” Helen continues when Kate makes no attempt to pull her hand away, to free herself. She sounds so close, so very focused. “She feels your longing, your hunger, and she pushes her tail between your legs. She feels your growing need for air, the way your pulse beats louder and louder in your ears.”

Kate’s body moves, ever so slightly, the way it writhes in Helen’s arms quite out of her control, a tentative expression of the growing need for air. Delicious, exciting need. And yes, she hears her own pulse, a quickening drum, a growing beat.

“She’ll push you, every time, just beyond the point of comfort, because she also feels how every beat of your pulse beats hotter, burns, between your legs, in your very core.”

Kate’s grip tightens, and then she’s suddenly free, gasping for air, yet still touching herself, slow, sluggish, needy, without pause, going on pure instinct.

“Can you feel it burn?” Helen asks knowingly, her hand resting lightly against Kate’s throat. Kate nods, unable to speak, unwilling to stop.

“More?” Helen asks, and Kate nods again, relaxing against her, widening her stance to give herself better access. But Helen takes her time, back to teasing, back to playing, exploring.

“She doesn’t feel arousal the way we do, you know?” she muses as she runs her fingertips through the water rushing down Kate’s skin. “And she’s quite fascinated by how we react. And when you catch those thoughts, you feel more like the object of almost scientific interest than a friend, a partner. The way you’re watched so closely as your limits are tested, your reactions catalogued, your arousal observed...”

She’s stopped moving, Kate suddenly notices, and moans a little moan when she realises she’s being watched, too.

“More, please,” she begs, unable to just bear it, and feels Helen smile against her neck.

“You’d feel indignant if you weren’t so aroused,” she continues, her hands resuming their earlier explorations. “And if you couldn’t see the amusement in her eyes at your reaction. She pulls you under again before you can say anything, even if you wanted, and seals your mouth and pushes your legs apart with her tail, the scales smooth and firm and foreign against the inside of your thighs. She’s not human, and she sees the world from a different perspective. It’s as simple as that. But she feels your need and your vulnerability as you writhe against her, rely on her, to bring you up again at the last moment. She’ll concentrate completely on you then, as you get closer and closer.”

Helen’s hand trails up her throat again, and both know what’s coming next, but Kate gasps in surprise when the other hand joins her fingers between her legs, grips her thigh, spreads her further. She moans, only to get cut off by Helen’s hand covering her mouth again.

“She’ll sink down with you, deeper and deeper, letting you burn and bringing you up to gasp for air, then sink down again, relentless, graceful, as you cling to her shoulders, writhe in her hold, begging for her hand to help you.”

Kate’s writhing against Helen as well, mindlessly, fighting the burn, the need, yearning for air, wishing and fearing to be denied just a bit longer, a second more, a heartbeat further toward the hot, burning release that’s just, just...

Body arching sharply, she cries out, pleasure crushing through her, sharp and hot burning. She gasps for air a moment later, barely noticing being pulled away from the onslaught of water, turned, held tightly. She just slumps against Helen, panting, held steadily while the pleasure continues to pulse, courses through her, until it slowly, oh so slowly ebbs away. She’s breathless, slightly shivering, but warm, and save, close to Helen.

Calmer now, she turns in her arms, rests her head against Helen’s chest, and listens to the drum of her heartbeat, calm and steady, mixing with the sound of the still running water.

“Alright?” Helen asks, a soft murmur, resting her cheek against the crown of Kate’s head, and Kate sighs happily and nods, enjoying the warmth even as she revels in the fact that the water’s still running hot. They’ve certainly taken their time tonight.

“All good,” she says with a smile, and while that’s true and while she’d love nothing more than to stay like this at least for the foreseeable future... “I feel like I’m pushing my luck here, though. Maybe we could exchange the shower for a soft bed before I get to experience the adrenaline rush of cold water, after all?”

There’s a twinkle in Helen’s eye as she pretends to ponder the suggestion. “Weeeell...”

“Don’t you dare!”

Realising the direction of her thoughts, Kate quickly stretches up on the tip of her toes to distract Helen with a long, thorough, satisfying kiss.

Trying new things might be exciting, but sometimes tried and trusted works best after all.

~~~


End file.
